Una problemática charla
by Karinits-san
Summary: Shikamaru está esperando a Temari, y mientras la espera, Kankuro lo acompaña con una amena charla, cuyo tema principal termina siendo la rubia problemática. /—¿Qué Temari ha cambiado?, ¿qué dejó de ser violenta?, no creo, ella sigue siendo la misma y si no cambiamos el tema me terminara golpeando. /—Temari, no estamos hablando de ti. ONE-SHOT SHIKATEMA (Editado).


**Hola, aquí les dejo un nuevo one-shot. Agradezco a las personas que leyeron mi primer trabajo y dejaron un review, a los que marcaron como favorito y a los que sólo leyeron.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Una problemática charla**

 **.**

 **.**

El cielo de Sunagakure comenzaba a oscurecer. El comercio empezaba a cerrar sus puertas, y las personas que todavía transitaban por las calles, poco a poco iban regresando a sus hogares, alumbrados por los faroles. La jornada laboral también había cesado, por lo que la mayoría de los shinobis, ya se encontraban en sus respectivas casas.

Desde hace más de una hora, los hermanos de la Arena habían llegado a su hogar, el cual se ubicaba a un costado de la torre del Kazekage. Sólo faltaba Gaara, quien todavía se encontraba en su despacho, leyendo uno de los últimos tratado que le había llegado. En el salón principal, dos jounins trataban de matar el tiempo con vaso de sake en mano. Charlaban de todo un poco, pero de nada en particular.

El hermano mediano del Kazekage era un gran anfitrión; de los tres hermanos, era al que se le daba mejor esa cualidad. Tenía una naturaleza más conversadora, por lo que a la hora de sociabilizar, era el mejor.

—Sabes Nara, Tsunade-sama pagaría lo que fuera por este sake, es único — dijo Kankuro, girando la botella entre sus manos.

—Ella nunca gastaría un dineral por una botella de sake —espetó con fastidio, el pelinegro—, le da lo mismo la calidad u origen. Para ella, lo más importante es embriagarse.

—Si tú lo dices, te creo —respondió entre risas, el marionetista—. Trabajaste años con ella. No sé cómo tú lo hiciste para no terminar alcohólico.

Shikamaru bufó ante el comentario, y le dio un sorbo a su vaso. Por inercia alzó su vista al reloj de la pared, y luego desvió su mirada hacia la escalera.

—¿Por qué se demorará tanto? —susurró para sí, el pelinegro.

—Las mujeres cuando tienen una cita pueden tardar hooooras en arreglarse, si no lo sabré yo —fanfarroneó, el castaño—, y mi hermana no es la excepción a la regla.

—¡Qué fastidio! —murmuró con parsimonia, el de coleta.

—¡No exageres hombre!, si no es para tanto, déjala que se arregle —dijo, Kankuro, sonriendo—. Sabes, nunca me imaginé ver a Temari actuando así.

— ¿Así cómo? —preguntó, el moreno.

—Como una chica normal y enamorada —respondió con certeza, el castaño—. Es increíble cómo ha cambiado estos últimos meses, ¡vaya que sí!

—Si lo dices por su naturaleza agresiva —espetó con pereza, el moreno —, no creo que haya cambiado mucho.

—¡Qué no ha cambiado mucho! —exclamó sorprendido el marionetista, quien luego comenzó a reírse—. No me salgas con eso Nara, si antes ella era la representación de la violencia en Suna, y ahora no es ni la sombra de lo que fue. Últimamente parece un adorable cervatillo, por lo menos así actúa conmigo.

—Tsk, ¿en serio? —inquirió, el estratega, enarcando una ceja —. Supongo que antes, ella descargaba todo su mal humor contigo…, pero ahora, yo te gané ese lugar, ¡qué fastidio!

—¡Nara!, tú sabías desde un comienzo como era el maldito genio de mi hermana —reprendió, el castaño —, además la idea del noviazgo fue tuya ¿o me equivoco?

—No te equivocas, Kankuro, la idea del noviazgo fue mía, nunca lo he negado y tampoco me arrepiento de eso— espetó con seriedad, el moreno—. Puede que Temari tenga un genio de los mil demonios, lo que hace que su agresividad le salga por los poros, pero no siempre es así. Conozco su lado amable y dulce, por nombrarte alguno; y si lo coloco en una balanza, sus defectos y virtudes, sopesa más éstas últimas.

—¡Vaya!, me sorprenden tus dichos —espetó admirado, Kankuro—. Durante todos los años que hemos vivido juntos, nunca he conocido ese lado dulce que dices tú. Con nosotros siempre ha sido dura y mandona. Le gustaba regañarme y golpearme, lo ha hecho hasta hace poco. Supongo que es la forma de demostrarme su cariño.

—No tuvo un modelo a seguir —habló serio, Shikamaru—, su madre murió cuando tenía tres años, no puedes pedirle más.

—Tienes razón Nara; suficiente hizo con cuidarnos cuando éramos pequeños –asintió pensativo, el castaño.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar este tema hasta aquí, Kankuro —acotó, el de coleta—. Temari nos podría oír, y en unos segundos, armaría una tormenta en un vaso de agua. No quiero que se desquite conmigo, siempre sacó la peor parte.

El castaño no alcanzó a responder, ya que escuchó unos pasos que provenían de la escalera. El marionetista volvió a llenar su vaso con sake, e hizo una señal al estratega, por si acaso éste deseaba más licor, a lo que éste se negó.

—¿Pasa algo?, ¿por qué hay tanto silencio? —preguntó, Temari, con su típico tono de mando, entrando al salón—. Cualquiera pensaría que estaban hablando de mí.

Ambos ninjas se miraron y trataron de disimular su nerviosismo.

—Son ideas tuyas, Temari —respondió incómodo, el castaño—. Mejor saluda al vago de tu novio, que si no es por mí, lo hubieses encontrado dormido.

—Tsk, ¡qué fastidio! —murmuró, el pelinegro mirando al marionetista.

La rubia levantó una ceja al mirar la escena, y enseguida se dirigió a donde estaba sentado el moreno. Esté se puso de pie, algo nervioso, sonriéndole de medio lado.

—¿Te hice esperar mucho, Shikamaru? —preguntó, la kunoichi, escudriñándolo con la mirada.

—No…, para nada mujer —articuló, el moreno, tratando de esconder sus nervios. Éste dirigió su mano derecha hacia el rostro de la rubia y lo alzó para atrapar su boca en un suave beso.

—¿Quién te viera y quién te vio, hermanita? —espetó con sorna, el marionetista —. Últimamente irradias puro amor, eres la dulce Princesa de Suna.

Temari cortó el beso, y giró el rostro en dirección a su hermano, sonriéndole irónicamente.

—Kankuro, si tu objetivo era molestarme, te diré que no lo has conseguido —espetó con firmeza, la rubia—. No quiero entrar en polémicas contigo, así que nos retiramos. Llegaré tarde, no me esperes despierto.

—Viste, Nara —dijo socarronamente, el castaño—, ahora todo lo resolvemos dialogando, no te parece grandioso.

El estratega miró sorprendido la escena, no espero que su novia fuese amable con su hermano. Antes que fueran novios, más de alguna vez presenció una disputa entre esos dos. La embajadora prendía con agua, así que cualquier tontera que le dijese el marionetista, ésta lo silenciaba con un grito y unos cuantos golpes.

Temari observó detenidamente a ambos hombres y analizó la situación. Esos idiotas habían estado hablando de ella, lo podía percibir a leguas; por lo que su semblante cambio del cielo a la tierra.

—Nos vemos, Kankuro —se despidió secamente, la rubia.

—Adiós, Temari —respondió extrañado, el castaño, por el cambio de actitud de su hermana.

—Nos vemos, Kankuro, y gracias por la charla —espetó con un deje de preocupación, el moreno. Algo le decía que la velada con su novia no iba a comenzar bien.

—No fue nada, y pásenlo muy bien —sonrió nervioso, el marionetista. Presentía que se avecinaba un diluvio para el estratega.

La pareja se retiró en silencio, dejando al mediano de los Sabaku, solo en el salón. Un minuto más tarde, Kankuro pudo corroborar los dichos del pelinegro. Su hermana seguía siendo la misma mujer violenta de siempre; podía escuchar sus gritos fuertes y claros desde el interior.

— ¡Nara Shikamaru!, si no me dices ahora mismo qué estabas hablando con Kankuro, te juro que te lo sacaré de un solo golpe.

Kankuro sudó frío al oír esas palabras. Definitivamente el vago de konoha era el nuevo blanco de su hermana, en el cual descargaba toda su furia.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!, espero que les haya gustado. Acepto todo tipo de sugerencias y críticas.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
